You can tell your obsessed with Twilight when
by XxXBLaCKRoSEesXxX
Summary: Another obsessed story for reader's enjoyment so please enjoy!
1. 1 through 13

**Disclaimer: so my friend and I decided that this would be really fun to write. Hope you like it! This is just another one of those you know your obsessed when but I thought it would be fun to write.**

**You know when your Obsessed with Twilight……**

When you have to do a project in school, you do it on the pros and cons of being a vampire.

When you have a project in school, you do it on the pros and cons of being a werewolf.

Every time you see a very pale person in the hall, you stare at them until they get uncomfortable, and then ask them to bite you.

You poke another said pale person and think POKE!! To see if they get annoyed like Edward.

When a person says that they don't like Twilight, you tell them that Alice is going to get revenge on them for saying that. (Hey I wouldn't want Alice on my butt.)

When your mom asks you what you want for Christmas you say twilight EVERYTHING!

The only way your parents can get you to do anything is to threaten to take away your Twilight books.

You tell your parents that you want the Twilight soundtrack for your birthday.

If your mom even thinks about taking your books away, you start to cry.

People learn to never interrupt you when you're reading any of the Twilight books.

You only drink the red Hawaiian punch

People avoid you when you read New Moon, cuz you get really moody.

You put your pillows in the freezer and cuddle with them when you go to sleep.


	2. 14 through 26

**Disclaimer: yay so I decided to make another chappy, and here it is. Nope I own no twilight **

14. You hate everyone named Jacob

15. You can't seem to remember the original color of your room, cuz of all the Twilight posters.

16. Your bedding has been changed to Twilight themed.

17. You threw out all of your clothes and replaced them with Twilight wear.

18. You fought with an old lady to get a Twilight alarm clock.

19. You know all of the cast member's hometowns.

20. You sing Katy Perry's song I kissed a girl, but only in your own song "I kissed a vampire"

21. your theme song is"I kissed a vampire"

22. You sing said theme song in class until you're put in the hall for interrupting the teacher.

23. You insult people you don't like by calling them fleabags, dogs and mongrels.

24. Once when you bought a furry coat, you went around telling people that you killed Jacob and made him into said coat.

25. When one of your friends asked you what you wanted for Christmas you said a Cullen. **(Preferably Alice or jasper please:) or all of them I wouldn't care)**

26. In school you find all of the Twilight haters and stuff twilight themed everything in their lockers.

26 You come up with ways to stop the government from taking away all things twilight. (**Ah my best friend doesn't like our gov to much; he thinks that it's evil. that's where this one came from. Thanks E.J.!)**


	3. 27 through 38

**Disclaimer: don't own any twilight sadly. But hey a person can wish. Oh and many thanks to by bffs for giving me inspiration for helping me write this story! Sorry this one is really short.**

27. You plan to find Stephanie Meyer and ask her to adopt you.

28. You asked your mom to find some Twilight Christmas ornaments to hang on the Christmas tree.

29. In school you find all of the Twilight haters and stuff Twilight themed everything in their lockers.

30. When you write a letter to Parker Brothers requesting that they make a Twilight board game.

31. When you write to Mattel games and request that they make a Twilight scene it **(I think this would only work after all of the movies are made though.) **

32. You think that someone from the Volturi is watching you, and planning to take you to Italy.

33. You take up baseball as your favorite sport.

34. When you decide to be team Switzerland (I like Edward and Jake so GO SWITZERLAND!)

35. When you know the meaning for number 34.

36. When you disown your family because they say they don't like Twilight.

37. You decide that when your 18 you're going to change your name to Cullen.

38. You're children's names will be Twilight related.


	4. 39 through 59

**Disclaimer: no twilight ownage here…that sucks for me. But not Stephanie Meyer she gets all the credit. These are really just random so I may go from a team Edward to a team Jake, so please bear with me.**

39. You find pics of the Cullen boys and just drool over them.

40. You insult people by calling them a leech or bloodsucker** (see random)**

41. You have multiple copies of each book.

42. You have a span of certain days when people can borrow your books.

43. Your dream vacation would be to go to Forks.

44. Your dream vacation would be to go to La Push.

45. No one ever asks you what you're reading anymore.

46. The only thing you read during summer vacation is the Twilight saga.

47. You use this as a check sheet.

48. If someone asked you what your favorite book was, you would ask them if they were stupid. **(My cousin asked me that once and that was my response…)**

49. If someone asked you what your favorite movie was, you would ask them if they were feeling alright.

50. You look up the vampire wars of the south in history, and then think about Jasper.

51. You ask your teacher if the class is going to learn about the vampire wars of the south.

52. You look up Saint Marcus Day all the time.

53. You know what _really _happened to Father Marcus.

54. You know the irony behind numbers 52 and 53.

55. You want to take a trip to Italy. **(I really want to go…anyone willing to take me??)**

56. For your birthday to want a canary yellow Porsche.

57. You look up what kind of flower is on the cover of New Moon **(Does anyone know what that is?? If you do tell me!)**

58. You tell people that your favorite fruit is apples.

59. You find pics of the Las Push pack at drool.


End file.
